Devil May Fantasy
by AnimexGaming
Summary: Devil May Cry and Final Fantasy Fanfiction. (Final Fantasy Come in later chapters) This starts of as a story about Dante, Nero, Kryie (Who Phoenix Names "Princess") and Phoenix My own made up character.
1. Introduction

Devil May Cry Fan fiction.

Rated Mfor language and Sexual Content in later chapters. PLEASE REVIEW!

This is a fan fiction about The Devil May Cry crew, and Phoenix ~ A made up character of mine.

PHOENIX'S POV

Palace guards flocked the corridors as the news of my partners uhh 'appearance' spread all throughout the castle, dear god he is an idiot! What is it about make a quiet entrance doesn't he fucking understand! Though I suppose, for Dante, smashing through a ceiling is quite, compared to the other day, with his 'ALRIGHT LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!' I couldn't help but sit in the shadows pretending he wasn't my partner. Ehhh, what am I going to do about him! "HEY YOU! Who are you? All of the Civilians need to get out of here! Didn't you here about the assassin that killed the head priest just now!? Great, it seems I have a couple of options, I could run, I could lie and say I got lost, I could beat the absolute shit out of him, or I could do what apparently I do best, according to Dante that is, seduction. Dante is such a pervert! "HEY ANSWER ME LITTLE LADY!" That's it, its option 3 I guess, time to fight, Ha, big surprise! "Well sir, I believe, the assassin you refer to, is my idiot partner, heh" the guard did not look impressed, reaching for his sword, but something wasn't right about this particular guard, hmmm Dante was right, there are demons hiding in the shadows of this castle. "ERAHHHH" the demon guard charged at me, destroying his armour as he shot up into his demon form. Ha-ha Jackpot! "You, my sweet, are as good as dead!" I grabbed my twin pistols in two swift movements, "bang bang, bitch!" me, being my trigger happy self, spammed my gun triggers. It took a matter of about 5 seconds before the wanna-be demon was ripped to shreds by lead. Heh, I felt my smile was across my face. I continued down the hallway, unfazed by the demon's shredded body that lay upon the floor. After more and more fighting and shredded demons, I finally found the church, or rather a place of worship. I walked towards the door and pushed on the handle, locked, brilliant. Oh well, walking back to the wall opposite the door, then I pivoted and ran at the door, jumping and drop kicking the door, being half demon has its advantages it seems, the door flew off its hinges into the room they guarded. I took 5 steps into the room, my boots making a deep loud sound as I walked across the hard wood floor, my belts and chains clanking. "Heheheyyyyy! Dante, you started the party before I got here, how dare you" I smirked with my sharp demon fang clearly shown."Haha! Bout time you got here Phoen! You kept me waiting, though I'm not too upset with you, I mean it's not like I need your help or anything." Argh, one of these days I swear! "Dante, you are getting over confident again, I mean, I have had to save your ass a lot actually." After saying this I jumped onto one of the wooden seat tops, standing there and then walking along the beam "So what's the deal Dante? Who's the little runt?" I didn't mean any offence by this; it's the nickname I gave to all half demons that didn't control their power, though it seemed that the kid took offence. "Who are you calling a runt huh? You're not very big either you little rodent!" I turned my head to death glare the kid, reaching down at my guns, just in case of an attack attempt, the kid had a big mouth, one that needed to be shut for him. At this particular moment I noticed a large group of people in the corner, down at the bottom of the theatre-like structure, a line of guards separated them from Dante and his opponent, at this point I realised that most of them were demons, in-between Dante and our goal, the princess who had been shoved to the back of the group, a few of the guards and townsfolk were fixated on me, I suppose I could have found another, less intimidating way to enter the building, but that was all in the past now. What I needed to do, was killed the demons posing as guards, scare off the townsfolk and get the princess, all while Dante was occupying the demon runt. Heh, too easy. I ran across the beams of the seats smashing down to the ground floor in a matter of seconds landing the jump from the 10th row seats to the ground level perfectly, I looked at Dante, who was now sitting on a few of the church seats, piled on top of one another, provoking the demon runt. I turned to face the guards that stood between me and my goal, I sharply looked the demon guards in the eyes, a sign of challenge between demons. It was not long before several of them charged at me, smirking I jumped up into the air, in a couple of swift movements I grabbed my guns, flipped in the air and filled the demons with lead. Landing the jump, I ran flat out at the rest of the guards, I merely stunned the mortal guards, but when a demon got to close, my fingernails transformed into claws, plunging my claws into the demons chest, grabbing hold of their rib cage and ripped them apart from the inside. Between my pistols and my claws the demons were gone in no time at all, After destroying the last demon, I walked the towards the townsfolk, " Go On Get Outta Here Then, Unless You Wanna End Up Like Them AHAHAH." I sucked at motivational speeches, mainly because I wasn't physically very scary or intimidating. Though It did get them to retreat up the stairs, heading towards the door frame, though the princess was running away too. I had no choice; I had to quickly seal the door with the chains of Hell, after the townsfolk had gotten away, but before the princess left the building. I jumped the seats, line by line, I quickly caught up to them standing on top of the last seat row. The last of the townsfolk ran out of the room, and I jumped in between the door and the princess, seeming Dante is going for the bad boy act, I better play along too I guess. "Where do you think you're going, my lovely princess, not running off on us now are you?" I sealed the door behind me. She Screamed and ran down the stairs, only to trip over he own shoes, tumbling down the rest of the stairs, that long dress has got to get annoying, and that would be why I were leather shorts. She lay at the bottom of the stairs crying, yelling out to the demon runt, "N-NERO, N-NERO, Help Me, NERO!" I flipped down the stairs and landed next to the princess, I sat on the ground floor next to her.


	2. Dante's Personal Quest

CHAPTER 2 - THE TRUE COLOURS OF PHOENIX

The Princess, whimpered and showed clear signs of fear of me in her eyes, In her eyes I saw a reflection of me, I saw what she was thinking in her eyes, they were too easy to read, She thought I meant only harm, that I was going to harm or even kill her. "Ehhh, come on, does it look like I wanna hurt you, I didn't touch you did I? You jumped too quickly to a conclusion." She stopped sobbing suddenly, looking up at me, she looked at me with a huge face of Confusion and pain. I had to calm her down, the last thing I needed was the demon runt turning on me, I mean sure he is a runt but he is still a demon, though something was oddly familiar about the runt; I couldn't quite put my finger on it though. I stood up and offered my had to the royal pain in the arse, with a cocky smile she took my hand and I lead her up, sitting her on a bench. "You Know, you were such strange clothes, even for an assassin! I mean look at you, you don't exactly even look like one at all!" The princess announced. " I mean, you could be quite pretty If you gave a dam, long red hair and a nice body figure, and your eyes are stunning! The coloured of emeralds gleaming in the sun." I looked down at her, frowning. "Hmmmm, you do wear interesting clothes don't you? Short Black leather Shorts, Red and Black Converse boots, long fingerless red and black striped gloves and a Short Black Leather top with a high rise collar." She Laughed "It's almost like you don't want to be pretty!" I bared my teeth at the princess, showing my vampire like fang, growling at her. She was quick to shut up, finally she shut up. "HEYYYYYY PHOENIX! TIME TO CLEAR OUT KIDDO WE HAE DONE OUR JOB!" Dante Yelled. My god, he's so loud the whole of Fortuna must have heard him; he scaled the Huge Statue of Sparda and jumped out of the smashed window that he entered through, I was quick to follow, climbing up the wall and out of the window.

We sprinted across the roof of the castle like structure, covering 300metres of the building in about 8 seconds. Then without warning Dante jumped down through an open window on the roof. "Dan' what are you doing, we had done our job lets go, Dan'!" He looked up at Me from the floor and smiled that cheeky grin "It's alright sweety, don't you worry about little old me, I just gotta do something before I leave that's all" ….Asshole. "Well I may as well come with you, who knows what kind of trouble you will get into when you are in there on your own, the last thing I want is to have to bust your ass out of jail, AGAIN!" I jumped through the window and landed next to Dante. "So do you know where this thing is?" I sighed as Dante looked around the building. "Err no, not really, Buuut, I have a feeling we will run into it soon!" I glared at Dante, as he opened a random door. "EEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKK GET OUT YOU PERVERT!" Dante slammed the door shut and I fell to the ground laughing, it seemed that Dante had opened the door to the women's bath house, Classic Dante moment. The screaming attracted some guards who we heard clanking around the corner, to avoid confrontation we slipped into another room and hid behind some large drapes. Panting, Dante and I stood extremely still, when we heard the guards leave to room, we both gave a sign of relief. As we emerged from the curtain we looked around the room, an ordinary room, though it had a platform surrounded in steps in the middle of it, on each 4 corners there was a Beam with curtains, an interesting room indeed. Me and Dante, we agreed that we should just wait in the room, for Dante's item to just come to us.

4 Hours we waited for the thing to come to us, we both grew tired and were desperately looking for something to do, something to keep us entertained, Dante came up with some ideas but I turned them down instantly. After another 2 hours Dante heard someone walking towards the door, He jumped up onto the horizontal pole that connected two of the beams and signalled me to hide behind the curtain once again, I agreed. It was a matter of seconds before the door opened and a young man walked in…..Wait WHAT! ARGH Not the demon runt! It wasn't long before Dante was in a fight with him again, though this time Dante was tired and wasn't his best at fighting, The Runt was the complete opposite though, well rested and Strong. It wasn't long until I realised what Dante was after….Vergil, what is your sword doing in the hands of a runt!? After about 10 minutes the fight was over, the kid giving in and Dante explained the situation to him, I reckoned it was safe to come out so I Confidently emerged for behind the drapes. The Demon runt looked at me, scanned me with his eyes and bowed his head slightly. The Runt turned to exit the room when Dante asked for his name. "Hey Kid, What's your name?" The Runt stopped when he answered "Nero, and your Dante Right? Not a bad name!" Nero exited the room and closed the door behind him. "So After almost 7 hours of waiting, you let him have the sword!? DANTE IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Dante smiled and opened the large window, "We better get back huh? Come on lets go" Dante Jumped out of the window, and I stood at the windows edge. Why Vergil, Why does he have your sword, so strange. "HEY Phoenix! You Coming or what?" Nodding my head, I jumped out of the window and ran across the roof to Dante's Side.


	3. Present Day - First world problems

The Last two chapters was of a flash back guys! I forgot to add that in SOOOO Sorry! xxx Well, heres installment 3!

***present day***

**BEEEP BEEP, BEEP BEEEP BEEP WHACK! Bloody Alarm clock, we have got to remember to unset that thing on our days off, its 5 in the morning Ergh. I turned over in the sheets to face Dante who mind you, SOME HOW was still asleep even with the alarm clock going off. To Be very honest I don't know how he sleeps through his own snoring, Had we have a couch I'd be out sleeping on it, I mean I've even slept out on the chair at his desk, not very comfortable but I slept. If basically learnt to ignore it now though THANK GOD! I turned back over and faced the wall, I was so tired I just needed a bit more sleep; it didn't take long until it was Dante who was waking me up. "Phoenix, its 10am, time to get up sweety." "I thought I told you NOT to call me that!" I turned onto my stomach and buried my head into the pillow, "Ehhhh PHOENIX GET UP!" Dante yelled at me, dragging me off the bed and dropping me on the floor, Basterd. I Hope you realise I'm not moving now Dante!" I 'pouted' "Stubborn Bitch, Fine then but Nero and Kyrie are coming over today don't forget!" Dante walked out of the room. Oh Man! Kyrie wants to take me out shopping for a dress for the formal! Ergh. Better get up then, As I got up I witnessed a small dizzy spell, I fell back down on the floor. I pulled myself together, last night was rough, the train mission was not fun at all! Once I found my feet again I went about my daily routine. **

**The stairs creaked as I stepped down onto the hardwood floor, Dante Had already got the radio on, radioactive was playing. I went to the kitchen only to find Dante had already made breakfast…..He was sucking up BIG TIME. "Alright, what have you done? What do I have to cover for you now for?" he looked at me confused, "huh? What do you mean?" He asked tilting his head. "Breakfast? Really? What have to done Dante!" He did not look impressed. "Ehhh So I can't make breakfast for my partner can I not?" Dante Smiled at me, showing his devilish fangs. I crossed my arms and frowned, "Alright, then what do I have to do? Hmmm Dante" he shrugged his shoulders "Well, I just want you to be nice it Kyrie today and you know, take her advice about the dresses?" He laughed nervously. I sighed "Fine, I'll go and be nice to her, as much as it may hurt me" He smiled and walked over to me and grabbed me playfully holding me in his arms as I hit and pushed him away. Laughing Dante said something that I was surprised at, "You know…Phoenix Kyrie is right….you could look …really pretty if you know..tried" Dante looked down embarrassed. I felt my face be crossed over by an intense blush, I looked away and put my fringe across my face to hide it, I felt Dante's grip tighten which cause me to look up at him, he leaned down inches away from my face, he was so close I could feel his breath on my lips, he wasn't going to- he wouldn't! "I Just want to see you behind the demon hunter Phoenix, and that includes your true name. He pulled away and walked over to a window and looked out of it. "Oh, They're here!" Dante turned to me and looked worried. "Don't worry Dante, I'll be good!" I flashed a cheeky smile at him which cause him to run at me and pick me up. "DANTE PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN NOW!"**

**I learnt that I need to be more specific with my words, Dante dropped me down the steps. "BASTERD!" I yelled at him, Justas Nero and Kyrie Walked in the door of Devil May Cry. I looked at them, still on my back. "ahahahah Hey Nero, Kyrie how goes it!" Nero looked away, covering his laughter as Kyrie sighed and rolled her eyes. It was going to be one of those days, I think we all knew it to. The plans for today were, Kyrie would be taking me out to get my hair cut, to buy shoes and A dress (makeup ect). And Dante And Hero, well who knew what they would be doing, probably talking about 'babes' and stuff like that. "Come On Phoenix! Time to go!" Kyrie beckoned me to the door and we left quite quickly, I don't think she wanted to know what Dante and Nero had planned for the day. By the time we were at the end of the street, we heard a massive Bang come from Devil May Cry, Me and Kyrie looked at each other, at devil may cry, the** **again at each other. "Alright, we saw and heard nothing if anyone asks!" I agreed, and we ran around the corner.**

Short I know, im sorry, I was writing at school! Please message me feedback! The next chapter will be the girls shopping and the introductionof the final fantasy bit of the story, Phoneix meets her old master, the one that taught her the way od an assassin, Her Lord, Prince Noctis Lucis Caelem. :) ENJOY!


	4. Kamikai and Noctis

CHATPER 4

"OKAY! Let's begin, Now what is your colour, Pink maybe?!" Kyrie Chanted as we walked into the dress shop, "NO NOT PINK OR YELLOW!" I Snapped out, Kyrie started laughing, "Hmm let's see now….oh wow! Phoenix, Its perfect!" Kyrie ran over to me with a dress in her arms. "TRY THIS ON NOW!" Kyrie dragged me along and through me into the change rooms. The dress was a tight fit, but it fit perfectly. I walked out of the change room, very nervous of myself, Kyrie stood there with her eyes and mouth wide open in shock. "YOU LOOK BEAUTFUL PHOENIX" She screamed 'KAWAII!". I looked in the mirror, it was a long black dress that had an open leg cut on one side of it, it was a strapless dress with a open cut to at the top of it, with a corset back. From the top of it, the dress became loose, it was a beautiful outfit. Kyrie pushed me back into the change room and told me to take the dress off, she then took the dress and paid for it, she then dragged me off to a shoe shop, by the most expensive pair of shoes there, Black heels with real diamond studs crossing over the leather straps. After Sitting in the hair dressers for about 2 hours I had a new hair cut as well, she dragged me to almost every hair a beauty shop in the mall, afterward she told me how much we had spent, $5000. Afterwards Me And Kyrie just walked around the mall, looking in all the other shops, pets stores, retail shops and everything else. The last Shop we went into was a book store, I wanted to pick up a few manga books with the money I had left over. As we walked in an started looking at books, something strange happened…

"Phoenix that is a lot of manga books, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5…..12! wow ahahahah" Kyrie laughed, it seems that me and Kyrie have bonded a bit more today, I smiled at her as I paid for the books, I wasn't looking were I was going when I went to walk out of the shop and walked straight into a young man, it was like hitting a brick wall, it didn't faze me but I had to seem mortal, falling back wards onto the ground, the young man lunged down and caught me before I hit the floor, I looked up at the young man through my newly cut hair, the young man, I knew him! "Prompto, Gladiolus, please pick up this young mistresses books, I apologise madam, for my carelessness" the man helped me up onto my feet, I fell very silent. "You're not hurt are you my dear?" The young man smiled at me, I shook my head at him and took a step back, it couldn't be him, could it? "Noct, we picked up all the books, heh, uhh here you go ma'am" The blonde stepped back and smiled. Noct…. It is him! The young man looked at me, slightly concerned at my silence, I just stood there staring into his red eyes. "Noctis? I-Is it really you?" The man's eyes widened, and then scanned me "My my, would you look at you know! I would have never thought, you would last 7 years in Fortuna, heh" Noctis said with a grin on his face, stood up straight, "Of course I managed to survive here! It is me after all…and I found some people that share the same job as we, we are in business now!" I crossed my arms, trying to show how much I had matured since we last met. "Ah yes, devil may cry correct? I have heard many rumours about your organisation with The son of Sparda Dante and what you do Noctis looked slightly annoying " You should be leaving those types of jobs to the professionals, especially taking down that demon tower, and before you say it I know that you were not in the tower until the very end, but you were still there" Noctis was acting like he was my over protective brother again. " I can take care of myself thank you very much, and I wanted to help Dante because it was very much so his business, Vergil summoned it after all, and his older brother is his responsibility, plus I owed Dante for taking me in when YOU left me here Noct" I took a step forward "And who are you to tell me what to do now Noct! I'm no longer in your care, so you don't have to worry, cause I'm not your responsibility anymore!" Noctis, took a step back, crossed his arms and smiled. "Indeed that may be true, alas I cannot stop worrying about you, especially when you still talk down to somebody above you, even if you are not human, Lady Summoner" Kyrie gasped in shock and took a step towards me "Lady Summoner? But there is only one summoner in the world at one time!" I sighed "It doesn't matter, I can take care of myself now anyway, I'm 19 I'm not a child anymore!" "Come On Kyrie, let's go" I pushed past Noctis, Prompto and Gladiolus, walking out of the book shop. "I WILL FIND YOU KAMIKAI, AND I WILL DRAG YOU BACK TO THE PALACE!" Noctis Growled at me as we walked out of the shopping complex.


	5. A First Kiss

*3 weeks later*

**"COME ON KAMIKAI! WE ALLREADY BROUGHT THE DRESS AND EVERYTHING WHO CARES IF NOCTIS IS GOING TO BE THERE!" Kyrie yelled at me "Kyrie, please do not yell or use my real name, remember only you know it!" I sighed "Fine I'll go but I have no one to go with anyway! I would go with Lady but she isn't interested in this type of thing, and Trish hates me, and to be honest I'm not her biggest fan either!" Kyrie looked at me blankly "lets see Kamikai, maybe DANTE! She yelled at me again and crossed her arm :He would definitely go with you!" Kyrie nodded her head, Unfortunately I knew she was right, "Fine Ill ask him!" "Great! Ill go get him!" Kyrie spoke and went to run out of the room, I just missed her arm and she sped out the door. "Dante, Dante!" She yelled as she ran down the stairs. I walked back into my room and sat on the sofa bed with my head in my hands hoping that Dante wasn't going to come up the stairs. Though of course within about a minute I heard the noise of his boots on a hard wood floor and being myself, I got extremely shy, not because It was Dante or anything….but because I never thought I would be asking Dante to attend a Ball with me. "Phoenix? You Okay, Kyrie told me you had to speak with me about something important" He looked concerned when he saw me sitting on the sofa bed, looking down at the floor, I lifted my head so I could see his face, the look of concern crossed his face as he walked over to me an sat on the sofa next to me, putting his arm around me. I felt my face cover in a blush as he leaned in closer to me, centimetres away from my face, I could feel his breath on my cheek, I wouldn't dare look into his light blue eyes, I mightn't be able to control myself when I did. It's true that I have liked Dante for quite a while now but he doesn't exactly help, he is always so close to me and always treats me in a loving way. "Phon… are you okay?" "u-um yeah I'm fine, it's just well, I was wondering if- you would , you know, consider, going to, the uh, Ball, thingi with me." I paused "B-But , you know I couldn't care less if you didn't want to go, cause I was only going cause well, y-you know Kyrie wanted me to go and yeah….." I said, quick to look at the ground because I felt a hot tear roll down my face. The truth is I did want to go to the ball but I didn't want Dante knowing that, I didn't want my cool and calm reputation to be ruined because I wanted to go to a stupid ball. I looked at the wall away from Dante. I breathed in and tried to brush the blush off my face. It was then I felt Dante's hand grab my jaw and pull my face towards his, I closed my eyes so I didn't need to look into his eyes, though I wish I did so at least I could have seen what was going to happen next. Dante moved his hand gently up and down my jaw line, I took no notice of him moving my hair out of my face, still rubbing my jaw. He then stopped moving his hand and kept his hand positioned on my upper jaw. There was a dead silent pause, Suddenly I opened my eyes wide and my face was once again covered in a huge blush as I felt Dante's soft lips interlock with mine. I Felt my eyes start to water as he moved his hand from my jaw onto the back of my head, pulling me further into the kiss, Dante finally pulled away from me about 10 minutes after the initial kiss. And looked down, I sat there shocked and shaking. Dante moved his head up under my chin and slid his head up, much like lions to in courtship. "Of course, I will go with you to the ball Phoenix, all you had to do was ask me, I Love you, Phoenix." Dante then positioned himself so he could rest his head on my upper legs, looking up at me, I saw that he was covered in a blush smiling at me. "Well, the ball is tomorrow, so I should probably go shopping for something formal to wear" Dante lifted his head off my legs and walked out of the room.**

**It took 4 hours for me to fully recover from what happened, tomorrow is the Ball, I guess I better get organised…..**


End file.
